1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a serializer for converting parallel data into serial data, a high speed serializing apparatus using the same and, more particularly, a serializer that synchronizes data with a clock and a high speed serializing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic interfaces, a high speed data serializing apparatus is generally used to convert low speed parallel data into high speed serial data based on a high speed clock, and transmits the high speed serial data.
However, this sometimes results in invalid data being output, due to glitches and clock skew, for example.
In serializing data using shift registers, there are often problems associated with clock loading effects. When multiple 2:1 serializers are used, since there are multiple clocks, skew may occur between the clocks.